Mon père, ce héros
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Macao et Roméo n'avaient pas toujours eu une relation facile. En tant que père et fils, il était normal d'avoir des hauts et des bas dans leur rapport... Mais qu'importe leur disputes, Roméo savait qu'il possédait la chose la plus importante au monde: son père, son héros.


_Bonjour!_

 _Cette fois-ci on se retrouve pour un petit OS sur deux personnages de Fairy Tail que j'aurai bien aimé voir plus souvent en action... La relation père/fils entre Macao et Roméo est certainement l'une des relations les plus touchante du manga. Pourtant, on en a peu entendu parler...  
_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier ce petit texte en toute tranquillité!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La relation entre Roméo et Macao avait toujours connu des hauts et des bas.

Lorsqu'il avait 7 ans, Roméo admirait son père, et le voyait comme le mage le plus puissant de la guilde. Son père était un membre de Fairy Tail, _Fairy Tail, quoi !_ La guilde la plus connue de tout le royaume de Fiore !

 _Plus tard, il sera comme son papa_ , se disait-il.

C'est ce qu'il se disait, jusqu'à ce que Macao ne revienne pas de mission. Et là, Roméo ne comprenait pas… Son père était le plus fort, alors… Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Il était alors allé voir le Maître, et le Maître lui avait dit que Macao pouvait se débrouiller seul ! Et il l'avait cru.

Pourtant, si Macao pu revenir, ce fut seulement grâce à Natsu et Lucy.

Au début, Roméo avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux. Son père avait détruit _19 Balkans à lui tout seul !_ Qu'est ce qu'il était fort son papa.

Mais… Cette admiration se dirigea rapidement vers Natsu. _Il avait sauvé son père_. Cela voulait dire qu'il était plus fort que son papa… ? C'est après cette analyse que Roméo commença à idolâtrer la Salamandre de feu. Il était le grand frère qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

L'île de Galuna, Phantom, la Tour du Paradis, Edolas… Rapidement, Roméo se rendit compte que son père n'était pas le plus fort de la guilde. Cette _magie_ , qui l'entourait autrefois, disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à une image moins glorieuse du mage. L'image du puissant père sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin se transforma, et bientôt Roméo eu un sentiment de _honte_.

Mais honte de quoi ? D'être son fils ? Il se posait sérieusement la question…

Puis, les plus puissants membres de Fairy Tail disparurent en même temps que l'île Tenrô, et ce fut un véritable désastre.

La guilde sombra, et Roméo commença à en vouloir à son père. Il lui en voulait de ne pas réussir à redorer le blason de Fairy Tail, il lui en voulait de laisser ces bâtards de Twilight Ogre les voler, il lui en voulait de ne pas participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques il lui en voulait d'être _faible_.

Pourquoi ne ripostaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi hein ? Macao était en train de faire vivre un enfer à la guilde, simplement par ce qu'il était _impuissant_.

Roméo s'éloigna des membres restant, et songea même une fois à quitter la guilde… Pourquoi rester alors qu' _ils_ n'étaient plus ici ? Mais, il s'abstint. Jamais Natsu n'avait abandonné, alors il n'abandonnera jamais.

Il se disputait souvent avec son père, « ç _a lui passera_ » disait Wabaka, mais les disputes ne cessaient pas, et les deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Roméo voulait devenir plus fort, et Macao avait ses obligations de Maître de Guilde. _« Ça leurs passera_ » disait Arzack à son tour.

Ils durent attendre 7 ans.

7 ans, avant que l'équipe Tenrô débarque à la guilde, l'air de rien. 7 longues années, après quoi ils purent de nouveau faire la fête comme avant. Pour la première fois depuis leur disparition, les rires emplirent les murs du vieux bâtiments. Pour la première fois depuis leur disparition, Roméo sourit.

Et pour la première fois, il vit son père pleurer.

La claque qui cingla dans son esprit lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu autant douter de son père ? Il s'était démené pour le bien de la guilde, il s'était démené pour _son_ bien, lui, son fils. Et qu'avait fait Roméo ? Il s'était comporté comme un gamin capricieux et et colérique. Oh, il s'en était voulu, au début, il avait eu honte. Mais, son père ne lui en avait absolument pas voulu, et faisait comme si Roméo n'avait jamais été infecte avec lui.

« Tant que tu souris de nouveau… » lui avait-il dit, en le serrant dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis 7 ans.

Et Roméo se jura de ne plus jamais douter de lui.

Cette promesse se renforça lorsqu'il vit la mort de Macao, pendant l'invasion des dragons. Cela n'avait été qu'un flash du futur, une _minuscule_ fraction de seconde, mais l'angoisse et la tristesse qui l'avait envahi à se moment là le hantait toujours.

C'est pourquoi, maintenant, il restait toujours avec son père. Certes, il lui arrivait de se disputer avec lui, en tant que fils en pleine crise d'adolescence, et en tant que père en pleine crise de la quarantaine, mais, plus jamais Roméo ne pensait que son père était faible.

Parce qu'il restait tout de même son père, et que si il était de ce monde, c'était grâce à lui.

C'est ce que se disait Roméo, assis sur une table de la guilde, observant les membres les plus turbulents se faire une nouvelle fois tabasser par Erza. Il avait un père, toujours présent pour lui, et c'était l'une des plus belle chose au monde.

« Dit p'pa, ça te dirai de faire une mission tout les deux ? »

Parce que, même si son père n'était pas aussi puissant que Natsu ou bien Luxus, même si son père avait quelques propos déplacé vers les filles de la guilde, même si il n'avait pas la carrure d'un Maître de guilde, ou même si son père n'avait pas sauvé mainte et mainte fois le monde, il restait pour lui un mage de Fairy Tail.

Son père n'était pas un héros, il le savait.

Il était _son_ héros.

* * *

 _Écrivez un commentaire, sauvez un pigeon!_


End file.
